The Fourth Sister
The Fourth Sister is the 7th episode of the first season and the 7th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A troubled teenager, Aviva, befriends Phoebe with the hopes of joining the Halliwell coven of witches, but Aviva's mentor has her own agenda - to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Guest Stars *Danielle Harris as Aviva *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Rebekah Carlton as Kali *Rebecca Balding as Jackie Co-Starring *Michael LeBlanc as Video Clerk Magical Notes Book of Shadows Kali :''A spirit sorceress cursed'' :into her own dimension, she :appears in reflections and :has the power to possess :innocents, and uses them as :pawns to usurp a witch's :power and turn them to :evil. :T'''o get rid of her, shatter her :reflection. Spells To Summon Kali In order to contact Kali, Aviva had to summon her into her mirror. She made a small altar in front of her mirror which consisted of 5 black candles and a small figurine. Six other black candles were surrounding her. Aviva sat in the lotus position as she concentrated and began to chant the following spell: :Come to me, Kali, :I conjure thee, Kali. Powers *Telekinesis: Used by Prue to shut the manor doors and push Kali's body into a mirror. *Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Leo, Andy and the popcorn Aviva heated, and then to freeze Kali in Aviva's body, separating the two. *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see Aviva kill Prue with a fireball. *Thermokinesis: Used by Aviva to heat the popcorn Prue and Andy intended to eat and fry the movie Prue intended to watch with Andy. *Pyrokinesis: Used by Aviva to Burn a poster that Leo Put up and later she used this in an attempt to kill Prue but ended up destroying Phoebe's sweater, Kali used this in Aviva's body while attacking the Charmed Ones. *Possession: Used by Kali to possess Aviva. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Rebecca Balding, who played Jackie, later played Elise Rothman, Phoebe's boss at The Bay Mirror. * The Halliwells' home phone number is revealed as 555-0198. This is also the number that appears on their TV in the season 3 episode Sin Francisco when Piper buys a sculpture among many other objects. * It appears that Aviva had latent witch genes which were just beginning to show themselves. She only had basic witch powers (such as spellcasting) before Kali granted her powers. Additionally, when Piper froze the room, Aviva stayed unfrozen. * This is the only time that Piper refers to Grams as grandma. * Brian Krause and Danielle Harris would work together again in the horror movie, Cyrus. * Kali suggested that Aviva use Phoebe as a way to get close to the Charmed Ones; Cole tried to get close to the sisters almost three years later the same way. *This episode scored 6.6 million viewers. *Future Phoebe and Paige time traveled from 2003 (Cat House) to this episode's timeline when Piper and Phoebe were both checking out Leo. *This is the first appearance of Fireballs in the series. * In Phoebe's premonition of Prue getting attacked, everything is black and white except for the fireball, this could be due to the fact that it was a magical attack. * This is the only episode in which Leo and Andy ever encounter each other. This notes that other than Phoebe and Piper, Leo is the only person to encounter every regular character throughout the series, including Jenny Gordon whom he runs into briefly in That Old Black Magic. * The method the sisters use to dispossess Kali from Aviva is the first and only time it's used. * Prue's powers are starting to grow; she is now able to close the door without seeing it. Cultural References *Phoebe's line "Got Milk?" is a reference to the famous American slogan. Glitches * The sisters' address in this episode is 7571 Prescott Street when in all other episodes, it's 1329 Prescott Street. Gallery Episode Stills 011.jpg 022.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg normal_03.jpg Quotes :Phoebe:' My Santa you've changed! :(Phoebe and Piper watch Leo leave.)'' :Phoebe: Oh. Quite possibly the finest glutes in the city. :Piper: In the state. :Phoebe: In all the land. :Piper: I saw him first. :Piper: You kissed him at homecoming. :Phoebe: No, I did not kiss him at homecoming. I was helping him find a contact lens. :Piper: Oh please. You were all over him with your breasts all...whatever. :Phoebe: I didn't even have breasts back then. :Piper: Phoebe, you've always had breasts. :Piper: So if one of us…got Leo…it'd be okay with the other one. :Phoebe: Absolutely. :Piper: So we can just consider this a friendly competition. :Phoebe: Sibling rivalry. :Piper: War. :Phoebe: Exactly. :Leo: Just…just out of curiosity, um…are you and Aviva…''(Phoebe raises her eyebrows in confusion.)'' I mean, Piper said that… :Phoebe: Piper said what? :Leo: Uh. Nothing…I think I need some water. International Titles *'French:' La quatrième sœur (The Fourth Sister) * Finnish: 'Pikkusisko ''(Little Sister) *'''Polish: Czwarta siostra (The Fourth Sister) *'Czech:' Čtvrtá sestra (The Fourth Sister) *'Slovak:' Štvrtá sestra (The Fourth Sister) *'Serbian:' Četvrta sestra (The Fourth Sister) *'Italian:' Lo specchio (The Mirror) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A Quarta Irmã ''(The Fourth Sister) *'Russian:' Четвёртая сестра sestra (The Fourth sister) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' La cuarta hermana (The Fourth Sister) *'German': Schwester der Nacht (Sister of the Night) *'Hungarian:' A varázstükör'' (Magical Mirror)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1